duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 3
|Next = Dragon Saga |Previous = Episode 2 }} Episode 3 is the 12th block of Duel Masters card sets in the Trading Card Game. List of Sets It is comprised of sets released after April 20th, 2013. DMR Sets *DMR-09 Episode 3: Rage vs God *DMR-10 Episode 3: Dead & Beat *DMR-11 Episode 3: Ultra Victory Master *DMR-12 Episode 3: Omega Climax DMX Sets *DMX-14 Strongest Strategy: Perfect 12 *DMX-15 Full Foil VS Pack: Virtueless Royal DMD Sets *DMD-09 1st Deck Outrage Dash *DMD-10 1st Deck Oracle Dash *DMD-11 Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Outrage *DMD-12 Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Oracle *DMD-13 Super Deck MAX: Katsuking and Treasures of Legend *DMD-14 Super Deck Omega: Treasures of Pure Wicked God and Izumo's Counterattack It also features promotional cards from Year 12. World Map Map3.jpg| Map1.jpg| Map2.jpg| Map4.jpg| Timeline *10,000 years have passed since the defeat of Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" by the hands of Onimaru. And after the disappearance of Pandora Space, Hunters and Aliens were no longer seen. Onimaru and Shuramaru became a legend and the formers battle with Shangri-La became a myth for a cult named Oracle. *Oracles reigned as "Messengers of Gods", claiming their aim to be peace in the world. To this end, they wanted to unify the hearts of all creatures. And so, Oraclions, the new 'Gods' were brought forth from the Zero Civilization, who caused miracles with their powers. But, these 'Gods' that Oracles produced were different than the old races of Gods previously seen. However their power was "appropriate" to be called a real God. Oracles with these "Gods of Zero" tried to keep the world pacified. *However, people who exploited the power of Zero to govern the world were also not a few. This power held overwhelming Destructive and stagnating capabilities. As a support, the heinous Earth Eaters thought to conform to the doctrine, fear was needed first. In addition, in this doctrine of Oracles Stangnation was used as a synonym of peace. Therefore this "peace" also resulted in boredom throughout the world. Still, because of the reconstructive powers of the Oracles, the faith of their devotees continued to grow. They soon took over various races, like Grand Devils, Snow Faeries, Flame Commands, Earth Eaters, Arc Seraphims, etc. Among these followers, some would even sacrifice their lives for Oraclions. *It was this cult of Oracles that created the Gods known as Oraclions, but the supreme leader of Oracles himself became a god as well. In addition to these the soul of some Gods was blown in the Zero civilization creating "God Nova"s the most significant among these was Yomi, who came to be called Yomi, Humanity God. *On the other hand, there also were some stray that didn't live in the cities built by Orales. It was them whose ways of fighting were not tied to the common ones so far, which was using the various parts of their bodies themselves as weapons, those were called Outrages. The higher echelons of Oracles started to fear these secret rebels. These rebellions aimed at freedom from Oracles 'World Domination', acting according to their impulses and beliefs. *There was a cult to get another believer with the Kourin of Oraclions , but the balance slumps at a certain border. Suddenly one day, some Outrage appeared who could deform their whole bodies. Among the complete set of outlaws of Outrages, some were unparalleled, people called them 'Exiles'. *With the advent of Exiles, outrages rose up, thus smashing the Oracles' peace. Exiles clearly became the symbols of Anti-Oracle forces within Outrages. Just as Onimaru rebelled against the Unknown in the past. *Oracles wanted peace while Outrages wanted to live freely. Thus, the fight unlike any war ever begun, at last. *On the other hand, since the Zenith disappeared from the world, Tristone began to think about their own significance. It lead to such events, no one had expected at that time... Details Competitive Environment DMR-09 Stage When DMD-09 was released, Crossfire, Wicked Millionaire quickly entered the competitive environment. Decks around it appeared with cards such as Aqua Melge, Moors, the Dirty Digger Puppet and Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator, surprising most of the unexpecting players. Later 5000GT, Riot was also released and along with Maxwell Z, the Super-Electric, Shinobi creatures and shield triggers made Water/Fire beatdown decks a threat to Miramisu, as well as hyperspatial control decks. It was around this time that Eureka Drain decks began to attract attention. When DMR-09 was released, Hogan Blaster, Savage Earth, Aqua Melge and Come On Pippi were added to the Hall of Fame. This lead to the weakening of Miramisu, Melge Loop One-Shot and Miranda Gift. However, with the recent addition of Mystery Cube, Miramisu managed to remain a competitive deck, even if it had been nerfed. Meanwhile, Hunter decks centered around Kaiser "Demon Fang", Zenith of "Certain Victory" remained at the top since they were not affected by the Hall of Fame. Due to its ability to grant the win of at least one Gachinko Judge, Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush and Eternal Meteor Kaiser started being used in such decks, and with the shield burning aid of Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility, these decks were able to win the game nicely. Also, Zenith decks began to decline, the popular Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" being used now in controls as a finisher. Beatdown decks were now enforced by Mypad, Start Dash and Topgear, Start Dash, as well as the Gravity Zero effect of Nine, Zero Zero, they had enough evo bait for Karre Ganejar, Metal Lamp Djinn. Magnum, Fast Attack Puppet was also used on the fourth turn against hyperspatial decks and Miramisu. Light beatdowns were also enforced with the additions of Schreiber, Apostle of Strictness and Silence Topaz. Snow Faerie decks appeared with the combo between Faerie Gift and Aurora, Izanai's Invitation. Even with the restriction of both Come On Pippi and Geo Crashing Miranda, the Dimensional Force, Faerie Gift beatdown decks were still existant in the competitive environment. With the addition of the God Nova race, new God decks emerged, but besides those based on Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God, there weren't many competitive ones. Faerie Gift and Nichiren, Izanai's Invitation were also used in those decks to bring forth a quicker control. Unfortunately, the god link gimmick proved too slow in front of the quicker beatdown decks. A new creature type also emerged, the Exile Creatures. However, besides a few decks with Michaelangelo, Cosmo Beauty, these creatures were not used as much. DMR-10 Stage Thanks to the powerful spam of Acid, New Century and Shoegazer, Bright Deity, Acid Hyperspatial Control and Shoegazer One-Shot decks appeared. A combo deck between Lalala Life, Faerie Trick, Deis Optimus, the Invincible and Courtney, Summer Breeze Faerie was also made and it was adapted in IFormulaX-tra Win. Perfect Lily, Purity Devotee proved to be a strong addition to All Yes decks. Thus in the recent tournaments the following metadecks have been observed to be reigning: Miramisu, equipped with Mystery Cube, Hogan Blaster, The Door of Miracle and Mystery and Savage Earth; Kaiser "Demon Blade"; the above mentioned Acid Hyperspatial Control and Shoegazer One-Shot; Doroma Hyperspatial control and All Yes discard; Mono-Fire rush; Water/Fire rush; Grave Evolution rush. However, thanks to the powerful graving measures that most decks took, 5000GT, Riot became an incredibly strong finisher which made Melge Loop One-Shot the top of the meta. IFormulaX-tra win also saw some activity. With the release of DMD-13, a new versatile card was brought to the scene - Katsuking MAX, Outlaw Caliber, its decktypes quickly winning tournaments and rivalling GT decks. With a strength compared to that of hyperspatial decks, this became known as the first DMD deck to become a meta deck. Soon, Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" and other Zenith cards were adapted to it. DMR-11 Stage A new race, God Nova OMG, emerged. Mastermind has been used in control decks in combo with Upheaval, breaking all shields and not allowing the opponent to use shield triggers, thus enabling its owner for a direct attack. This has earned the nickname 'evil combo'. Another notable combo is that between Faerie Shower, Crossfire the 2nd, Billionaire and Terraform, Kenda Magic. DMD-14 had been released, centered even more around the God Nova OMG race. Unfortunately the deck is lacking in certain deparmentsOver half of The Deck is composed of God Nova OMG creatures with little or no support and thus it did not stand up to par with DMD-13. After recent tournaments, the following decks have been noticed to also have high acvitity: Darkness/Nature hyperspatial control and a hyperspatial Shoegazer One-Shot (having all civilizations except Light and in combo with Zabi Mira, the Reviving Shaman.) With the new update of the Hall of Fame, Hyperspatial Vice Hole and The Door of Miracle and Mystery will be banned. Onishura, Golden Twins, Gachinko Roulette, Positron Sign, Parlock's Miracle Fever and Moors, the Dirty Digger Puppet will be restricted. This will heavily weaken Miramisu even further and players will have to seek new trump cards in order to make the deck competitive once more. Acid Hyperspatial Control, IFormulaX-tra Win and Melge Loop One-Shot will also be somewhat affected. Shoegazer One-Shot and Eureka Drain were not affected, however, and will most likely appear in the future as well. Competitive Decks *Miramisu *Melge Loop One-Shot *Eureka Drain *Kaiser "Demon Blade" *Water/Fire rush *IFormulaX-tra Win *Acid Hyperspatial Control *Shoegazer One-Shot * Katsuking MAX into Zenith Turbo Important Cards New: *Acid, New Century *Shoegazer, Bright Deity *Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God *5000GT, Riot *Crossfire, Wicked Millionaire *Mystery Cube *Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator *Acroite, Start Dash *Mypad, Start Dash *BloodRayne, Start Dash *Topgear, Start Dash *Kerasas, Start Dash Old: *Kaiser "Demon Fang", Zenith of "Certain Victory" *Aqua Melge *Cosmoview Lunatron *Codename iFormulaX *Parlock's Miracle Fever *Intense Vacuuming Twist *Eureka Program *Hyperspatial Vice Hole *Onishura, Golden Twins *Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *Savage Earth *Gachinko Roulette *Faerie Gift *The Door of Miracle and Mystery Gallery DMR-9_pack.jpg|DMR-09 Episode 3: Rage vs God|link=DMR-09 Episode 3: Rage vs God DMR-10_pack.jpg|DMR-10 Episode 3: Dead & Beat|link=DMR-10 Episode 3: Dead & Beat dmd-09.jpg|DMD-09 1st Deck Outrage Dash|link=DMD-09 1st Deck Outrage Dash dmd-10.jpg|DMD-10 1st Deck Oracle Dash|link=DMD-10 1st Deck Oracle Dash dmd-11.jpg|DMD-11 Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Outrage|link=DMD-11 Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Outrage dmd-12.jpg|DMD-12 Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Oracle|link=DMD-12 Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Oracle dmd-13.jpg|DMD-13 Super Deck MAX: Katsuking and Treasures of Legend DMR-11_pack.jpg|DMR-11 Episode 3: Ultra Victory Master dmd-14.jpg|DMD-14 Super Deck Omega: Treasures of Pure Wicked God and Izumo's Counterattack DMR-12_pack.jpg|DMR-12 Episode 3: Omega Climax Category:Set Block